madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MKWRX
Talk page Archive ---- Hank page mc hammer loser mc hammer mc hammer mc hammer mc hammer mc hammer mc hammer mc hammer mc hammer mc hammer mc hammer RE: Ummm Sorry about all of the commotion. I am an administrator of the Call of Duty Wiki and blocked that user for racism and flaming. He didn't take it too well, but later he apologized and explained that it was because of some messed up personal issues, so I shortened his block considerably. Imrlybord7 07:05, June 6, 2010 (UTC) What is this I don't even. Alright. Dunno why he ended here. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] re:Hello Hello to you too. I'm sure it is purely coincidental; at least it is on my part. I've been a fan of ‘Madness Combat’ since #5 came out all those years ago and I thought I would join you. '' ''I have tried to be an Administrator on Red Dead before, as well as leading Quake, but it didn't turn out well. I can't keep up with two Wikias at the same time. There's some little bits of your wiki I want to use on mine, just little details. Raadec 16:33, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, sure thing, I guess. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Talk Sections Sorry about that, I'll try to avoid doing that in the future. ScopeScorp 04:47, June 11, 2010 (UTC)ScopeScorp Hank's middle initial actually stands for "Jay" Krinkels told me himself that it is "Jay", no lie. - MrDude1993 PicsEmails or it didn't happen. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Yes, it's what I continually rage about. Proof before action please. I are credit to team So anyway, I've had an idea. Do you think we should have articles for weapons that appear in tribute/fan animations as well? If you want. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Okay, well what about buildings, like the lab where Mag Agent V3 was, or the building that had the Improbability Drive in MC8, or even articles for small insignificant things like drinks or security cameras or the oxygen tanks? I dunno, d'ya reckon it's necessary to provide information on smaller details? If you want. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] I'm Back Hey, it's Frank if you remember me. I apologize for vanishing, but I'll be back to do more editing. First off, look at this. The page for needed templates said we needed one, and I tried to match the wiki's color scheme. Tell me what you think. Frank-West 21:28, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : Also I'm gonna add a picture, but it could take a little while. Frank-West 21:45, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Looks good. Thank you. Don't worry about vanishing, I don't expect anyone to be here all the time. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Medal system :Guys, y'know in your personal preferences you can make it so achievements don't appear for you? You still unlock them, but it doesn't notify you and your user page layout doesn't show the leaderboard button and the "More badges to earn" thing. I don't really like the achievements over at the Dead Rising Wiki so I changed my settings. It's universal too. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 16:37, August 12, 2010 (UTC) question How do you add badges to a wikia? —UNSIGNED COMMENT BY SMBZFAN2 Ask Wikia. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Uzi I lol'd. mc hammer Irony If you look on the left side of the screen, it shows that this wiki has a 92% increase in popularity. Coincidentally just as it's about to get moved. Ironic. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 13:58, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I can't see that thing anymore, just ads. I don't mind the increase anyways. This wiki will be left online as a transfer terminal to the new wiki. Even if this one keeps getting more users after we leave, they will still be prompted to go to the new one. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] mc hammer Trollolol One of my admins permabanned you at my wiki XD. I'll try to make it just a month or so ban, but you should probably apologize on your talk page if you get that back. Or don't, your choice. Just saying. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 02:54, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Like I said there, don't worry. The only thing I care about that wiki is reading it, not adding to it. Don't work yourself over it. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Well maybe you shouldn't fuck with the wrong people, asshole! 21:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I went to that wiki to see what happened. Successful troll is successful, lol. Lol, she went over here to call me an asshole. It's on, bitch! —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] I will end you, for vandalising this wiki and my Maximium Madness Page It will Be Real, so shut your F***ing Mouth and Don't Vandalise again, or i will end you with an AK-107 Guys, stop trolling her please. Seriously. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 02:25, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not doing anything. I'm just saying that Dave is a successful troll. I'm not... I don't think Guy is doing anything either. Thing is, I may have told some people in IRC about that ksn girl... they may have wanted to continue in my stead since I'm banned... Fine, I'll talk to them into stopping, only cause I like you, Frank. However, if they may not want to stop, it's out of my control then. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] It's all fine now, they were blocked. Thanks though. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 15:05, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for initiating a spam attack? You're welcome then. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Haha, I meant thanks for telling them to stop. =P http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 18:47, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I take it you're one of the few people there that doesn't like her. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] What? I don't understand what you're asking me. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 22:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't asking anything, I just said you sound as if you don't like that girl. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] OMG West, I take it back. I want to get unbanned there. She's the perfect lolcow, a troll's dream. I almost want to share this gift bestowed upon us with the world. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Oh. Nah, I'm indifferent about her. I can try to get you unbanned, but someone else'd ban you again if you trolled her. You'd have to apologize to her though, that's pretty much one of the key things to getting unbanned on that wiki. What suddenly made you change your mind? http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 00:11, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Her response to everything. Nah, whatever, I'll deal with her another time. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Alrighty then. Um, I'm getting a weird glitch on the new wiki... There's a big topbar that says "Pear" and then the page consists of a bunch of packages that it says should be installed. You getting this too, or is my computer fucking up? Also thanks for the custom signature help. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 02:20, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm not getting that. Yeah, sorry bout that. Kinda messed something up while trying to work with the server. It's all fixed now, don't sweat it. I'm actually a bit embarrassed about it because that was a huge security risk. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Sorry, Sorry about being dead for ages, I've had life problems to attend to :/ What's the latest on the Wikia move? Sys''tem''Operator [[User:Aggregation|Lord Aggregation]] [[User talk:Aggregation|'Spam box!']] I'll explain it later or tomorrow. Busy day today. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] About the new wiki... Hey,It's stanfyord.I'm back after a long break.So...whats the link of the new wiki? Stanfyord 21:10, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh hey Stanfyord, I see the incredibly complex concept of signing your fucking comments still eludes you. I'll post the link soon. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Well I'm fucking sorry. But no need. I have a page from that wiki bookmarked. But i contribute to this wiki still because the other wiki has been on fucking migration for at least 2 months! Stanfyord 21:10, August 4, 2011 (UTC) mc hammer Lock Maybe we should unlock some pages Thx for not giving up on this old wiki.This one rules. :obvious troll is obvious. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] S This bad enough? IS IT?? AGG[[User talk:Aggregation|'rav']] This is perfect. I love bright yellow and I think it compliments the ATP agent's blood perfectly. Policy Hi. I am new here, could you explain the poilcy's to me if there are any? --Fawful the Furious! Yeah, sure. We only have one policy here. Let this obsolete, unsupported version of the Madness Combat Wiki fucking die already. If you have any further questions, don't hesitate to ask. If you wish to go to the actual Madness Combat Wiki, please visit http://madness.shoutwiki.com and contribute there. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] HELP? Hey, do need help here? Jones143! 11:40, May 17, 2011 (UTC) You are an idiot, this wiki is not even alive. Get out while you can. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk 14:32, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Are you on meds? I look at your userpage and you said that you are the Wiki's director. If that's true, then you need to start acting like a true Wiki's director instead of acting like a douchebag. --''My avy borked for good''---''"Nothing I can do :\"'' 20:41, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Boy, you're really this clueless, are ya? —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Sadly, I'm not clueless. It is you, and I know how to prove it. You'll have to wait, however. --''My avy borked for good''---''"Nothing I can do :\"'' 21:55, June 2, 2011 (UTC) You are an idiot, how many times must I tell cunts like you that this wiki was deactivated a long time ago. Wikia tried to seize all assets and revived it, and this is the results. You don't know what you are talking about. tehbenshiguy. We are taking over Hey, it's Stanfyord. Tyrant Hero and I are reviving the wiki, Say the wiki is dead all you want, but it is hardly breathing. My goal and Tyrant Hero's goal is to work together to get the wiki's heart beating normally. You don't have the help, good luck on that shoutwiki that has been on migration for a long fucking time. Laters. Stanfyord 19:01, August 21, 2011 (UTC) You do know migration only lasted three days, right? Just making sure you're not retarded and just have a horrible interpretation of what "fucking long time" means. That migration was finished almost half a year ago. Take this wiki if you wish. I had made these wiki(s) under the assumption that the users were going to be older than 10 years of age but, as you can see, I was dead wrong. I think it's best if someone of that age group leads this. I can't show you what shit you're getting yourself into so it's best you find out yourself. If you want organized and verified information on Madness Combat, be sure to visit shoutwiki. Likewise, I'll be sure to visit this wiki next time I want to know about Da C@@L LoCkEr On ManEESS Comat7! or ThaGunZ Sanffrod UsEss, or one of the 8 articles about a same subject. Laters, MK. 19:33, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Stanfyord has been the most active user, i'm just gonna randomly add thing to pages that some of you don't know about. The reason why i'm not visiting much is cause i'm watching either Madness Combat, Madness Mini, Madness Elimination, Madness Hunt Or Xionic Madness, occasionly drifting off into the other ones i've done 4 of my own ones, Madness Shooped 1 and 2, My Madness Test With Blud and Maxium Madness(Not Finished) I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 04:01, September 12, 2011 (UTC)